A postlife conversation
by Bunny MacCool
Summary: Rated for just a couple (mild) bad words. Anywho... Vegeta is having a little conversation with himself (post-Cell saga) and little does he know someone is listening in.


**Disclaimer: you know I don't own them. 'Twould be nice though...**

**Authors Notes: This is a VERY old story that I wrote years ago, but alas, my old pen name and all my stories were apparently murdered hideously and the bodies were hidden to never be found. Anywho... hope you enjoy... um... set after Cell saga. **

**Regular italics indicated Vegeta's thoughts**

**Bold italics indicates Goku's words. **

Damn you, Kakarott

In the very early hours of the morning, a figure slowly made it's way through the darkened house. Despite his incredible eyesight, every once in a while an unseen toy would jab into his bare foot, and the mighty Prince of all Saiyans would growl under his breath.

_Damn brat, how many toys does he need anyway?_

Vegeta yiped as a play soldier stabbed into the arch of his foot. As much as he felt like screaming, and blasting the damn thing at that moment, he wouldn't dare.

_All I need is that fool woman to come down here and start screaming at me for waking up the little brat_.

With a heavy sigh, he finally managed to find his way to the kitchen and opened the large refrigerator, allowing it's light to illuminate the small room. Poking around until he found something that appeared edible, he closed the door and made his way outside.

_How did Kakarott get lucky enough to find a mate who could cook? _

The Prince snorted to himself as he closed the patio door behind him.

_Knowing that baka, being a good cook was probably what led him to that annoying woman in the first place..._

Grunting as he plopped himself down in the middle of Capsule Corp's backyard, he ate his early morning snack in quiet, then lay down and observed the stars above him.

_Pathetic... that's what I am... pathetic. How did I end up here anyway? It should have been so simple... one stupid little mud ball in the hundreds that I have taken or destroyed ... it should have been so simple to do my job and move on. What went wrong? _

_Kakarott. _

_Of course. _

You baka, even dead you manage to rule my life. I could destroy this pathetic planet of yours single handedly ... you know that don't you? I'd find a way around your son, I don't care how powerful he is! You hear me, baka?

Vegeta snickered to himself for a moment before quieting down again.

_Kuso! Now I'm even talking to you in my thoughts! Bah! Damn you, Kakarott! The name Vegeta used to be feared through out the galaxy! They used to run when it was rumored that I was coming! _

He snickered again.

_I was feared almost as much as Freeza. Ah, yes ... those where the days ... now I'm just considered 'Goku's' little fr... fr-... 'friend'... BAH!!!_

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, YOU BAKA!!! I'M NOT!!! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU HEAR ME, KAKAROTT???"

A light in the upstairs bedroom flicked on and the mighty saiyan scooted a few feet to the left so that he would be under the cover of trees. A moment later, the light flicked off again. He grumbled under his breath and went back to watching the stars.

_You knew I wouldn't be able to destroy this planet when you were giving your life, didn't you? Because that fool woman and brat were here. You knew you didn't have to worry about me anymore because of them, and because of how powerful your son had become, didn't you?_

_Damn you, Kakarott._

_I don't like being thought of as a joke. Let alone someone's friend. I was your prince, you baka, even if you chose not to accept it. _

His scowl deepened.

_And what am I the Prince of now, huh? Myself. I'm the last full-blooded saiyan. Our entire race ... annihilated. Just like so many races by my own hand. A hand attached to one of Freeza's strings. _

"So what am I supposed to do now, Kakarott? Huh? What have you left me with? Without you around to annoy the hell out of me ... I can't seem to find anything to do with myself."

Vegeta snorted under his breath and closed his eyes.

"And that brat of yours keeps looking at me like he expects something of me."

_**He wants you to spar with him, Vegeta.**_

"Shut up, Kakarott, I'm trying to think."

There was a soft chuckle, and the Prince's eyes suddenly flew open to take in the empty yard around him.

"K-Kakarott?"

_**Heya, Vegeta!**_

Dumbfounded, the smaller saiyan leapt to his feet.

"Where are you?"

_**I'm still dead, if that's what you mean, I'm talking through King Kai.**_

"But... but why?"

There was an ethereal giggle that annoyed Vegeta as much in his death that it had while Goku had been alive.

_**YOU called ME, Vegeta.**_

"I ... I did what?"

_**A few minutes ago, you hollered out my name and I heard you. I thought you wanted to talk ... since ... you know, when I talked to the others on Kami's lookout a couple months ago you weren't there.**_

"Yeah, well... I had no desire to watch those babbling friends of yours mourning your death."

_**Or see your son revived?**_

"Drop it, Kakarott."

_**Whatever you say, Vegeta... so why did you call me?**_

"I didn't."

_**Yes you did ... you said-**_

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, YOU BAKA!!!"

_**laugh Well, okay.**_

"Apparently you're just as intelligent in death as you were in life, Kakarott."

_**Gee!! Thanks, Vegeta!**_

The Prince made a disgusted noise under his breath.

"That WASN'T a compliment!"

_**Okay, if you say so...**_

"I DO."

There were several minutes of silence as Vegeta settled himself on the lawn again, and closed his eyes.

_**Vegeta?**_

"You're still here, baka?"

_**Hai! Um... could you do me a favor?**_

The Prince's eyes sprung open once again.

"Me? Do YOU a favor? Are you serious?"

_**Hai!**_

"Ugh... I suppose...if I feel like it..."

_**Thanks, Vegeta! So... could you spar with, Gohan? Just once maybe?**_

"Nani!?! Spar? With your brat? WHY?"

There was a nervous giggle that annoyed the Prince once again.

_**Well, he's been missing sparring with me... and Piccolo's too busy with Dende.**_

"I will not be your brat's surrogate father!"

_**No! that's not it, Vegeta!! It's just... he needs it ... as a release. You of all people can understand that, right?**_

"Humph ... maybe."

_**Please, Vegeta? I KNOW you'd never back down from a challenge, considering how MUCH stronger he is than you and all...**_

"HE'S NOT THAT MUCH STRONGER, YOU BAKA!!!"

Another giggle irritated the Prince again.

_**Whatever you say ... but I know you're curious ... I know you well enough by now...**_

"You know nothing."

Silence. Vegeta could almost see the knowing grin on Goku's face.

"Ugh.... FINE!!! I'll go tomorrow."

_**Thank you, Vegeta! I really appreciate it, but I've gotta go now, okay**?_

"Whatever."

_**Take care of Bulma and Trunks ... they need you.**_

"....."

_**Maybe one day we'll get to have our battle, eh?**_

"Count on it."

**_But until then ... thanks for being such a good _friend**

If the Prince of all Saiyan's still had a tail, it would have bristled at that point, but before he could mouth off again, Goku's energy disappeared and he knew he was alone.

"Damn you, Kakarott."

He found himself almost smiling as he said it.


End file.
